Thunderstorms
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Cloud sometimes hated his animal Uke side sometimes, he knew when there was thunder, there was water... lots of it. Damn Gaia and her fantasies!


**Thunderstorms**

**Summery: Cloud sometimes hated his animal Uke side sometimes, he knew when there was thunder, there was water... lots of it. Damn Gaia and her fantasies! **

Cloud bit down a whimper as he laid curled up against Zack, Genesis against his back and Angeal's hand in his hair. All three of them asleep.

The day had been quiet, nothing important all through and as a result, the four of them had spent their time in their apartment. Angeal had been busy browsing the web for latest news, Genesis had been on his own laptop browsing through accessories for the Uke's.

Though the idea quickly finished When Angeal shot a look when he mentioned buying the little one's "some treats". Cloud still didn't understand what he had meant by that, but by the bright red look on Zack's face he knew it was something meant for the bedroom. And didn't want to get involved.

Zack and him had spent their free time playing games, the day had gotten cloudy and Angeal had mentioned there was bound to be thunderstorms that night. Zack was the only one to notice the flinch at the mention of thunderstorms. The puppy became confused, but remained quiet, Unable to find any reason except one behind Cloud's sudden wince.

With thunderstorms, came rain. The exact same reason as to why Cloud was still wide awake late that night, his ears flat back and tail completely still. The soft patting against the window made the kitten Uke curl up against Genesis, nuzzling the hand that had moved to his cheek from his ear and tightly clutching Zack's dark blue vest. Cloud hated the urge to hide whenever the word water or storms was said, the small fear resonating from his vulnerable animal side which made him an Uke.

The blond hid further, stilling instantly when Genesis grumbled at all the sudden movement. The thunder continued to rumble and the rain continued to fall, small rivers formed on the window from the raindrops, racing down the glass and onto the ground. The rain picked up more slowly after another lightening bolt struck, this one much closer to the window and almost blinding Cloud. The headache the blond kitten had tried to will away was returning slowly, throbbing with his racing heartbeat.

Cloud felt the wandering hands from Genesis and sighed as it soothed him momentarily, ears still hidden in spikes but Tail now limp. The hand rested above his beating heart, and Cloud tried to calm it down so the auburn man wouldn't notice. Zack's own hand moved, from resting on his biceps to the edge of his black boxers. Angeal's moved, his index finger stroking the soft skin lightly. The touches were comforting, but not enough to block out the storm outside.

There was a rumble, but not from the thunderstorms, looking up Cloud saw partially opened mako eyes. Angeal's blue eyes were staring at him, sleepy but concerned all the same.

"Cloud?" He yawned quietly, trying not to disturb the other two. The older man blinked away the sleep and he glanced down at the terrified Kitten. "What's wrong?"

Cloud was about to reply, his usual 'nothing, just not tired', but the thunder rumbled even louder this time as if purposely trying to scare the blond. He froze all movement, eyes clenched shut as he curled deeper into himself, tail becoming tense once more. The hand on his cheek cupped the side of his face, thumb pad running over his lips as he released a shaky breath.

"Cloud," Angeal murmured with concern, hating the way terrified eyes looked up at him. "Cloud-"

Another crack, and the frightened kitten hid himself under the covers, the shivering bundle barely noticeable under layers crisp clean sheets. Genesis groaned in protest, opening his eyes as he looked to see what the commotion was about. His eyes peered round, meeting Angeal's concerned ones. It was only then he noticed the shivering mass against his stomach and lifted the covers up. Cloud had curled himself in a tight ball, covering his ears and sealing his eyes shut.

"What's up Kitten?" Genesis murmured, free hand running though the blonds errant spikes to try and soothe the young Uke. Cloud's shivers intensified, his eyes clenched tightly as the rain came down harder and faster. His mind screamed for everything to stop, thunder shook the skies and lightening shot down from the heavens as the blond continued to shiver.

He wanted to feel strong, wanted to be like Zack, Angeal and Genesis so much. He just hated rains so much, he wanted it to stop.

Zack's tail wagged slightly as the older Uke stretched, his whole body arching like a bow as his hand blindly searched out for the blond. When he couldn't find him the puppy woke up, his eyes searching until he landed on Genesis' mako ones. The Dom sighed and tilted his head to the bundle, who had been covered up again under the mass of sheets. Each Dom had a attentive hand on the young Uke, stroking his ears, cheeks, anything to try and calm the trembling down.

Another thunder rumble then slowly the rains began to calm. Zack smirked as he soon realised what the whole ordeal was about.

Soon enough, there was no rain, no blinding lightening, nothing. Angeal's and Genesis' hands pulled back as gold ears and blue eyes peeked out from under the duvet. Looking at the three he mumbled, "Has it stopped?"

Angeal smiled warmly and nodded, petting the kitten's head as Cloud slowly crawled out more from his hiding place. Genesis settled behind him and petted the blond spikes. It was a usual routine, whenever the rains came one of them would wake up and see Cloud wide awake and it would quickly be all three comforting him. They didn't mind though, all the more reason to have a lay in the morning.

Zack grinned as he snuggled close to the blond, kissing Cloud's forehead as the three settled down. "Trust you to be afraid of water."


End file.
